L'ART DE L'AMOUR
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Au Japon, il n'était pas rare que les samouraïs enseignent l'art amoureux aux plus jeunes.*


**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
**Bêta : Sonnyus**  
**Pairing : NaruSasu **  
**Rating : M **  
**Genre : Romance **  
**Info : Alors, il faut savoir que cet OS me travaille depuis plusieurs années, depuis la publication de Mayura-8 « regarde-moi ». Ça n'a aucun rapport mais dans son OS, elle écrit la phrase de mon résumé. Vous le savez, il ne me faut pas beaucoup pour qu'une idée germe mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire car j'étais fixé sur le respect de cet art dans les temps ancien mais dans une illumination je me suis dit « pourquoi cet entêtement ? » donc je vais simplement écrire ma version des samouraïs apprenant l'art amoureux aux plus jeunes.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Glossaire :**

**Samouraï :** Membre de la classe guerrière au Japon féodal.  
**Rônin :** Samouraï n'ayant pas de rattachement à un clan ou à un daimyō.  
**Daimyo :**Seigneur Féodal.  
**Hatamoto :** Garde officiel d'un daimyō ou rattacher à un clan.  
**Kotatsu :** Table basse japonaise.  
**Bushido :** Voie du samouraï  
**Washi :** Papier japonais  
**Koryu :** École d'art martiaux japon féodal  
**Wakashu :** littéralement « jeune garçon » qui peut commencer l'apprentissage ( entre 5ans et 20ans, évidemment dans mon histoire, Sasuke a, au moins, 18ans )  
**Shamisen :** Instruments de musique traditionnel à 3 cordes.  
**Haiku :** Court poème japonais ( le premier est de Jacques salomé, les autres d'auteurs inconnu )  
**Kanji :** Signe japonais  
**Haori/Kendogi/Hakama :** Respectivement, manteau traditionnel/veste/pantalon-jupe qui forme l'ensemble d'un kimono.  
**Shudo :** Tradition japonaise d'une homosexualité de type pédérastique ( institution morale et éducative bâtie autour de la relation particulière entre un homme adulte et un garçon plus jeune ) pratiquée au sein des samouraïs.  
**Nanshoku :** Terme générique qui servait à désigner l'amour d'un homme pour une personne de son propre sexe, généralement un garçon plutôt qu'un homme adulte.  
**Jasmin :** Le jasmin est une fleur populaire dont la signification est souvent associée à l'amour et à la romance mais aussi beauté et sensualité, elle peut aussi représenter la pureté.  
**Fruit :** Au japon les fruits sont excrément rare et couteux.  
**Pédérastie chez les samouraïs:** Les points communs avec la pédérastie grecque sont nombreux. Les relations homosexuelles s'inscrivent dans le cadre d'une éducation élitiste. Elles sont structurées selon une différence d'âge et de statut. En général, les rapports sexuels cessent une fois le cadet devenu adulte. Pas plus qu'en Grèce, ces relations de type pédérastique n'excluent pas les liaisons hétérosexuelles ou le mariage. Gardez à l'esprit que l'homosexualité ou d'hétérosexualité en occident s'appliquent mal à la sexualité telle qu'elle était vécue et pratiquée dans le Japon féodal. Ce n'était pas condamné et tabou avant l'arrivée des occidentaux.

* * *

Assis à un kotatsu*, Sasuke trempa son pinceau dans l'encre avant de reposer le bout sur son washi*, s'essayant à la poésie. Cela faisait partie de son enseignement de l'art amoureux, que son ainé lui instruisait depuis plusieurs mois. Le dernier enseignement avant qu'il devienne un samouraï confirmé.

Le clan de Sasuke ; les Uchiha ; étaient de grands samouraïs et certains, comme son père et son grand-père ainsi que son arrière-grand-père, était devenu des hatamotos*. Il était écrit, depuis sa naissance, qu'il en deviendrait un.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Sasuke était seulement guidé par le devoir. Son père lui avait appris que la mort n'était qu'un accident quand il avait tranché la tête du rônin* qu'était son frère, sous ses yeux. Ce fut aussi à ce moment-là qu'il assimilât totalement le contrôle de soi, bien qu'il eût été privé de contact affectueux durant son enfance dans ce but.

Sasuke deviendrait bientôt un hatamoto, mais pour cela, il devait terminer son éducation. Fugaku, son père, l'avait confié au seul hatamoto qu'il jugeait à leur hauteur du clan Uchiha. Le samouraï du clan Namikaze ; Naruto Namikaze, hatamoto du daimyo, Jiraya, de la contré voisine.

Fugaku et son fils avaient entrepris un long voyage pour faire cette demande en personne. Sasuke n'avait pas compris pourquoi, jusqu'à entendre les autres jeunes samouraïs, en devenir, le jalouser.

Naruto Namikaze n'accordât jamais de privilège en éduquant une seule et unique personne. La raison, il la devina à l'instant même où il passa les portes en papier de riz. L'Hatamoto avait une faiblesse ; l'art amoureux.

XxX

Naruto foulait les tatamis, de la chambre mise à disposition pour son enseignement avec le futur samouraï du clan Uchiha.

L'hatamoto qu'il était, lui avait tout appris du bushido*. Malgré tout, il avait laissé au koryu*, le soin de lui apprendre à être un samouraï tandis que Naruto le forgeât à l'excellence, approfondissant les acquis de l'enseignement et de son enfance dans son clan.

Ce soir, Naruto lui enseignait le dernier art. Celui qu'il redoutait depuis le début, mais qui l'avait fait accepter la proposition de Fugaku, le grand samouraï, hatamoto du daimyo Sarutobi. Naruto s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

_Naruto rentra dans la chambre du daimyo, sans y être invité. Il avait vite compris, depuis sa première année à son service, que s'il n'agissait pas ainsi, le seigneur féodal préférait rester la journée au lit avec de charmantes courtisanes._

_\- Mon seigneur, Fugaku du clan Uchiha, rattaché au daimyo Sarutobi, est venu en personne, il serait peut-être respectueux de l'accueillir._

_Alors que la courtisane laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi d'être découverte dans la plus simple des tenues par un homme qui ne l'avait pas payé, Jiraya pesta contre lui, le menaçant de lui couper tous les doigts de la main pour son insolence._

_L'hatamoto n'y prêta aucune attention, lui intimant de se dépêcher. Il referma les papiers de riz et attendit. Naruto ne se permettait pas d'être aussi familier en public, mais en privé, l'hatamoto et le daimyo avaient une relation particulière._

_Quand la guerre prît son père, l'ancien hatamoto de Jiraya, le seigneur féodal se chargea personnellement de trouver le samouraï Kakashi Hatake pour lui faire son éducation, lui promettant que la place de son père lui reviendrait de droit. Dans un sens, Naruto lui devait tout et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il ne le laissait pas faillir à ses obligations._

_Jiraya sortit de ses appartements quelques minutes plus tard. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du temple où les invités patientaient._

_\- Sais-tu pourquoi le clan Uchiha se présente ici en personne sans le vieux daimyo ?_

_Naruto regarda le seigneur féodal en coin, étudiant le visage marqué par le temps à ses côtés._

_\- Non, mon seigneur. Pourquoi ?_

_\- Fugaku souhaiterait que tu éduques son jeune fils. Il m'a demandé ma permission, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Tu es le meilleur hatamoto que je possède, bien meilleur que ton père. Nous irons faire une prière au temple pour lui, coupa Jiraya dans son explication. Le cadet n'aura pas meilleur enseignant que toi. Tu devrais accepter._

_L'hatamoto maudit intérieurement le daimyo. Si Naruto refusait depuis le début d'éduquer des jeunes garçons, c'était qu'il avait une bonne raison. Kakashi Hatake._

_Pendant son éducation, ils avaient passé un « accord fraternel » qui faisait de Naruto son amant jusqu'à son âge adulte, mais ce lien indéfectible avait causé leur perte. De jalousie, le samouraï Kakashi tua le premier wakashuu que Naruto voulu, bien qu'il fût dans son droit. Quelques jours plus tard, Kakashi mourut. Même si Naruto ne pouvait le prouver et défendre son honneur, il gardait dans un coin de sa tête que le clan du wakashuu était responsable._

_Même si ça allait à l'encontre de son devoir de samouraï, Naruto refusait qu'une telle chose se reproduise et Jiraya le savait. Pourquoi accepter cette demande ? Jusqu'à maintenant, le daimyo l'avait protégé en refusant à sa place, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, soit il refusait en personne et devait se justifier ; montrant à tous les samouraïs qu'il ne respectait pas l'un des premiers enseignements, l'impassibilité ; soit il accepte et prenait le risque de s'attacher à son wakashuu._

_\- En plus, il est d'une beauté sans égal. Je ne pratique pas l'amour nanshoku, mais si c'était le cas, je le garderai jalousement._

_Naruto masqua sa désapprobation. C'était tout ce qu'il craignait._

_\- Sa peau est aussi blanche que la neige. Ses cheveux et ses yeux sont aussi noirs que la nuit. Il rivalise avec la beauté des plus belles courtisanes._

_Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du temple en même temps que Jiraya prononça le dernier mot. Le daimyo fit signe à Fugaku d'avancer. Le samouraï portait son armure, le ralentissant dans son avancé, seul son casque et son masque se trouvait sous son bras. Il salua le daimyo respectueusement, échangeant des banalités avant que la réelle raison de sa venue, soit évoquée. L'hatamoto fit complètement face à Naruto. Ils se jaugèrent avant de saluer._

_\- Naruto Namikaze, je suis venu pour vous demander une faveur._

_Avant d'enchaîner, il s'agenouilla, baisant la tête et Naruto comprit à quel point, c'était important pour l'hatamoto du clan Uchiha, qu'il éduque son fils. Le clan Namikaze et Uchiha furent éduqués de la même façon, depuis les temps anciens. Fugaku et son défunt père étaient de grands amis et, même si Naruto fut éduqué par le samouraï Kakashi, Fugaku avait encore un énorme respect pour son clan._

_\- Fugaku Uchiha, relevez-vous._

_\- Acceptez de voir mon fils avant de prendre une décision, l'implora l'hatamoto._

_Le samouraï se releva et Naruto hocha de la tête pour accéder à sa demande. Le cadet, répondant au prénom de Sasuke, fut appelé et il se présenta aussitôt, sortant du chemin de bambou qui menait jusqu'au temple._

_La description de Jiraya ne rendait pas justice au wakashuu. Sasuke était d'une beauté pure. Naruto voulait en savoir davantage, en voir plus. Il s'avança en même temps que Sasuke. Ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin. Le vent de la journée souffla plus fort, faisant virevolter les cheveux corbeau. Une mèche se colla aux lèvres rosées et Naruto tendit la main pour les libérer._

_L'hatamoto caressa la bouche fine de ses doigts et l'envie de la goûter avec la sienne l'embrasa. Il releva ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel pour les plonger dans ceux face à lui. S'il n'avait pas senti la peau frissonner sous ses doigts, Naruto n'aurait discerné aucun trouble chez le wakashuu. L'indifférence était maître de lui. Il y vit un futur hatamoto très prometteur._

_\- Je t'éduquerai, souffla-t-il._

_\- C'est un honneur._

_La voix du wakashuu résonna à ses oreilles comme un shamisen*. Naruto savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il agissait de manière irréfléchie, tout ce qui allait à l'encontre de son enseignement moral du samouraï, mais, malgré tout, il fonçait à la guerre avec envie._

Naruto regarda Sasuke tremper une dernière fois son pinceau dans l'encre. Il se pencha pour lire l'Haiku* terminé :

**Chaque sourire reçu,  
Est un soleil,  
Pour me faire grandir.**

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre plus fort en lisant les kanjis*. Sasuke tourna son visage, le relevant vers lui. Naruto lui sourit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Sasuke réussissait une étape de son apprentissage. Ce dernier, impassible, se reconcentra sur son haïku qu'il décala pour en peindre un autre.

**Je ne crois en rien,  
Pourtant vous vous posez en moi,  
Comme une prière**

L'art amoureux consistait, dans un premier temps, à écrire des poèmes pour la femme que l'on désirait dans sa vie. Naruto avait conseillé à Sasuke d'en inventer en s'adaptant uniquement à la femme en question, pour qu'elle se sente privilégiée et non, commune à toutes les autres. C'est ce que Naruto ressentait à cet instant.

Il s'assit sur ses genoux, derrière Sasuke, collant son torse au dos revêtu d'un haori* bleu. Naruto joignit sa main à celle du wakashu sur le pinceau, l'enveloppant. Le futur samouraï dévia son regard pour plonger dans le sien. Ils trempèrent, ensemble, le pinceau dans l'encre, puis Naruto écrivit un haïku.

**Pour ce regard-là,  
J'ai jeté mon cœur,  
Dans tous les feux de l'enfer.**

Naruto attendit une réaction, mais Sasuke resta impassible. L'hatamoto salua son éducation autant qu'il la maudit. Ils reposèrent le pinceau.

Naruto leva ses mains jusqu'aux pans de l'haori et le retira doucement, laissant le kendogi* blanc apparaître. Il pencha la tête dans le cou de son élève et il se délecta de la vue du torse imberbe et du téton rosé qui s'offrit à sa vue dans l'espace entre les deux pans mal tendus.

\- Tu ne dois pas la brusquer, souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sasuke. Une femme est comme une fleur délicate où chaque vêtement est un pétale.

Naruto ferma les yeux, humant la délicieuse odeur de jasmin* qui emplit ses poumons.

\- Tu dois la remercier à chaque pétale qu'elle t'offre, continua-t-il en dénouant le hakama*

Naruto embrassa la peau sous l'oreille, se délectant de la douceur poudrée sous ses lèvres. Le samouraï termina de défaire le kimono, mettant à nu la partie supérieure du wakashu. Du bout des doigts, il se permit de retracer religieusement chaque courbe harmonieuse.

\- Si tu as été digne d'elle, alors elle t'invitera à continuer d'un chaste baiser.

Le samouraï attendit que Sasuke se manifeste et il eut l'impression d'attendre le temps entre deux lunes pleines quand enfin, le wakashu lui offrit un baiser. Le visage tourné vers le sien, Naruto plongea dans l'encre de ses yeux puis les lèvres, aussi fines que sa lame de sabre, se posèrent sur sa bouche. L'hatamoto garda le contrôle de soi, mais ce fut une torture de ne pas quémander davantage.

Une fois le baiser donné, Naruto se leva et tendit sa main à Sasuke. Sans hésiter, l'élève la prit et le dernier vêtement glissa de sa peau, découvrant entièrement son corps.

\- Même si l'envie ronge ton âme, tu dois la respecter et ainsi toujours la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Naruto le guida jusqu'au futon, mis à disposition, où il invita Sasuke à s'allonger sur le dos. Une couverture était pliée à leurs côtés.

\- Tu dois la protéger, si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, Sasuke refusa d'un signe de tête, laissant à Naruto toute la beauté du corps pure à ses yeux, simplement éclairé d'une lanterne dans la chambre.

\- Puis-je…

Naruto resta impassible à l'entente de la voix du wakashu et pourtant, elle le transportait à chaque fois dans un millier de contrées. Elle était aussi rare que les fruits juteux* de l'autre monde. L'hatamoto l'invita à continuer.

\- Peut-elle, se reprit Sasuke, me toucher, si elle le désire ?

\- Oui, il s'agit de sa part, d'un consentement à aller plus loin dans l'art.

Sasuke prit la mesure de sa réponse avant de tendre la main dans sa direction. Il toucha la joue de Naruto, retraçant du pouce les trois cicatrices qui défiguraient le côté gauche son visage. L'hatamoto les avait acquises durant une bataille. Elles imposaient le respect aux autres samouraïs. La main glissa dans son cou puis sur son torse découvert par le kendogi, s'arrêtant un instant sur son cœur, avant de descendre en direction de son sexe, se frayant un chemin à travers l'hakama.

Naruto ferma les yeux, attendant, mais la main le frôla seulement.

\- Et après ? murmura Sasuke.

Naruto rouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Après, seulement, tu pourras admirer son corps et t'en gorger.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto laissa enfin traîner son regard sur le corps pur du wakashu. Il était aussi blanc et doux que la porcelaine royale. Sa main de guerrier voyagea sur la peau parfaite, faisant davantage ressortir le contraste de leur âge. Le wakashu serait, un jour, marqué comme lui, mais l'hatamoto trouva cela dommage.

Quand la main de Naruto passa sur le flanc de Sasuke, ce dernier eut un sursaut. Le samouraï releva le visage pour découvrir la partie inférieure de celui de son élève caché par le revers de sa main. Naruto réitéra son geste et un petit rire chatouilla ses oreilles.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, étouffa Sasuke, honteux de craindre une telle caresse.

Naruto répondit d'un sourire et le wakashu pris une belle teinte rosée. Si l'hatamoto avait su avant, qu'il suffît d'une caresse, pour que l'impassibilité du futur samouraï se brise, il l'aurait éduqué plus tôt à l'art amoureux.

Naruto continua son exploration jusqu'au mont Fudji. Son envie de le toucher fut plus forte que sa retenue. D'une main, il le prit, jaugeant de sa texture parfaitement lisse et de sa longueur moyenne.

Il pencha la tête, embrassant le sommet qui pointait dans sa direction. Un hoquet répondit à son baiser. Naruto sortit le bout de sa langue pour récupérer l'essence naturelle de Sasuke sur ses lèvres. Ce fut l'un des seuls signes qui indiqua à Naruto que son élève avait vraiment envie de lui.

\- Sasuke, l'appela-t-il, pour que le wakashu se reconcentre sur lui, tu ne dois pas oublier que la première fleur cache un magnifique bourgeon prêt à éclore. Si tu arrives à l'ouvrir, c'est que tu as la chance d'atteindre son trésor.

\- Que devrais-je faire pour -

\- Laisse-moi te montrer, le coupa gentiment Naruto.

Sasuke acquiesça tandis que l'hatamoto saliva sur ses doigts. Naruto les glissa entre leur corps, avant de le présenter à l'entrée de celui du wakashu. Il inséra son index sans difficulté, mais son majeur ne rentra pas entièrement. Le samouraï reprit aussitôt le sexe de Sasuke dans sa bouche, le cajolant, lui offrant les plus délicieuses et précieuses caresses.

Le corps pur cessa enfin de lui résister, réclamant plus d'attention. Avant de combler son élève, Naruto se retira, prenant le temps de se défaire de son kimono puis il présenta son membre entre les lobes fermes. Il poussa dans l'intention de ne faire qu'un avec le wakashu, mais ce dernier se crispa, mordant dans le revers de sa main.

Naruto s'arrêta, attrapant la main blessée où il déposa un tendre baiser de réconfort.

\- La première fois, c'est toujours un peu douloureux, l'informa-t-il à contre-cœur. Tu devrais être patient et la laisser blesser ton corps comme tu blesseras le sien.

Naruto lui intima de s'accrocher à ses épaules quand il tenta à nouveau de se frayer un chemin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le corps de Sasuke s'ouvrit pour lui et l'hatamoto se glissa entièrement, le comblant pleinement.

\- Tu ne devras jamais cesser de te préoccuper de son bien-être, haleta difficilement Naruto, heureux d'être entouré d'une chaleur bienfaitrice.

Sasuke se hissa, l'embrassant du bout de lèvres, lui signalant que tout allait bien. Naruto ne se contenta pas de ce chaste baiser. Il laissa l'impatience le gagner et plongea dans la bouche de son élève, lui apprenant qu'un baiser pouvait également être nourri d'une passion interdite. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les doigts fins du wakashu se perdit sur ses lèvres, réclamant davantage. Naruto plongea dans le cou découvert, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux éparpillés sur le futon, humant l'odeur de Sasuke.

**Je serai pour toi,  
Fleur de Jasmin,  
Parfumant tes nuits.**

Le haïku que Sasuke inventa à l'oreille du samouraï le perdit. Naruto se mouva, se fondant complètement dans le corps de son élève. Il laissa les soupirs et gémissements de Sasuke le guider dans ses coups de reins. Il chérit chaque partie de l'âme du futur guerrier, la nourrissant pour toute une vie.

\- Je-

Sasuke s'arc-bouta soudainement, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux, laissant son essence vitale sortir de son corps et Naruto le rempli du sien aux pressions des fesses autour de son sexe. L'hatamoto se laissa tomber sur le corps sous lui, reposant confortablement. Il savoura les dernières minutes de bonheur que son éducation lui offrait puis se détacha à contre-cœur.

XxX

Tandis que Naruto était assis sur les tatamis, son haori à peine posé sur ses épaules, Sasuke termina de renouer son kimono. Ils restèrent dans un silence inconfortable. L'art amoureux signait le dernier enseignement entre l'hatamoto et le wakashu.

\- Merci de m'avoir éduqué, ce fut un honneur.

Sasuke fit un pas en direction des portes coulissantes, mais Naruto l'arrêta en attrapant sa main de la sienne. Toujours à terre, les yeux à l'opposé, le samouraï souffla un haïku que lui inspira son élève, résumant leur lien :

**Fil de soie rouge,  
Tendu entre nous deux,  
Notre amour.**

* * *

_**Petite note de l'auteure :**_

_Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite de SMJTF²MJTS  
Merci d'avance à tous les guest qui écriront sur cet OS  
_


End file.
